como un dia cualquiera
by Lady Stewart
Summary: una salida entre amigas ¿como podria terminar? entra y averigualo ;  ExB, AxJ, ExR, AngxBen


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos ;)

* * *

Hola, soy yo Bella, si Bella Swan. Estoy con mis amigas Alice, Rose y Ángela tiradas en el salón de nuestra casa, es una mañana de un viernes cualquiera y estamos planeando que poder hacer. Todas damos ideas y las que más nos gusten pues nos quedaremos con esa.

- ¡Vámonos de compras! – esa es Alice, mi amiga-compradora-compulsiva.

- ¡Vámonos al cine! – dijo Ángela, esa es mi amiga-compasiva.

- ¡Carrera de coches! – Rose sin duda, esa es mi amiga-mecánica-sexy.

Yo solo me dediqué a escucharlas, ya que sabía que hablarían todas a la vez y ni me escucharían.

Este era mi turno…

- Muy bien chicas, a ver que les parecen mi plan. Rose fuimos a una carrera de coches la semana pasada, no nos obligues a ir otra vez por favor – le dije haciendo un lindo puchero que me enseño mi querida Alice. Rose nos miró a todas con carita de perrito mojado, pero le negué con la cabeza en señal de que no funcionaría. Ella se cruzó de brazos y dijo un –Vaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeee – como siempre lo hacía desde que éramos niñas.

- Alice tu plan no es que me convenza mucho la verdad – ella me hizo su típico puchero y aquí si es verdad que estaba perdida. Nadie jamás gana a Alice en chantaje emocional.

- Bueno que os parece, ir a almorzar a "La Bella Italia", luego paseamos y hacemos unas BREVES COMPRAS - dije haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras y señalando con mi dedo a Alice y Rose que son peores de compras que un niño en navidad. – Y luego podemos ir al cine a la sesión de las 18.30 a ver la película Remember Me.

La sala se quedó en pleno silencio mientras lo pensaban, y de repente saltaron a chillidos.

- Bella, eres la mejor! – Ángela.

- Muero de ganas por ver a Robert Pattinson ya mismo, creo que no podré esperar – Rose.

- Tengo que hacer un lista de… tengo que comprar… ¡chicas levantaos ya! ¿A qué estáis esperando? Como mucho me daréis dos horas para comprar y aun tenemos que arreglarnos y todo – La inconfundible Alice.

Nos arreglamos en tiempo récord, Alice se puso una minifalda vaquera con camisa palabra de honor rosada conjuntando con sus tacones. Rose se vistió parecido también con su minifalda blanca pero camisa y tacones color lila. Ángela se puso unos mini shorts vaqueros también con tacones y camisa atada al cuello en color verde clarito, y yo me puse un vestido vaquero que me llegaba a mitad del muslo con unos tacones y mi bolso a juego.

Una vez listas nos subimos al coche de Alice, un Porsche 911 amarillo.

Cuando llegamos ya eran las 2 p.m. fuimos directas al restaurante, pedimos pizza, variedades de pasta, lasaña, y los postres, siempre nos gustaba compartir los platos entre todas. Pasamos la comida entre risas y bromas. Salimos de ahí a las 4 en punto arrastradas por Alice, ya que le quedaban sus dos horas justas. A mi cabeza vino un plan, no me apetecía para nada ir de tienda en tienda, y probarme cosas que mis queridas amigas me obligarían a ello. Así que les dije que iría a la librería que quedaba casi al lado del cine, y a las 6 nos encontraríamos allí, Ángela se vino conmigo, le gustan tanto las compras como a mí.

- Gracias Bells, nos acabas de librar de una muy buena – me dijo riendo.

- Sí, lo sé Ang – le dije también riendo, éramos tan parecidas.

En el camino a la librería nos encontramos con Ben, el novio de Ang. Ella se disculpó conmigo mientras se iba con él, para poder estar un rato a solas, pues por culpa de los trabajos no podían verse tanto como ellos quisieran.

Me quedé sola en mis planes, pero ni pagándome iba de vuelta con Alice y Rose, eso lo tenía claro.

Una vez en la librería fui directamente a la sección que ya me sabía muy bien, quería conseguir el libro "Tengo ganas de ti" de Federico Moccia. Me lo recomendó Tanya, una compañera de la universidad y quería leérmelo.

Obviamente como siempre que voy a la librería me paré a ver unos cuantos libros más. Yendo a pagar, me quedé hipnotizada en el pasillo de ciencia-ficción, ahí había un chico que con solo verlo se me paró el corazón. Era de tez pálida, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo despeinado, y una belleza indescriptible. A su lado había un chico que era guapo, pero no tanto como él, era de tez un poco más morena pero tampoco mucho, de pelo negro corto, muy musculoso, ojos color miel. Y a su otro lado, un chico igual de pálido que el primero, con cabello rubio, ojos azules, y un poco musculoso no tanto como el moreno. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando a mi ángel personal, pero una voz que parecía muy molesta, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – me dijeron Alice y Rose gritando, yo las miré con los ojos como platos y muerta de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – les dije corriendo hacia ellas.

- Pues que son las 18.15, y exactamente en 15 minutos más empieza la sesión de la película, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – me preguntó Rose fingiendo estar enfadada.

- No, no lo he olvidado, pero chicas mirad hacia el pasillo de ciencia-ficción disimuladamente – les susurré, que tontería más grande la mía. ¿Mis amigas disimuladas? JÁ que ilusa soy.

Ellas fueron prácticamente corriendo hacia ese pasillo, y pararon en seco en cuanto los vieron. Me acerqué a ellas, lo sabía se quedaron igual que yo DE PIEDRA. Antes de que hicieran nada les advertí que el chico de cabello cobrizo, era mío. Pero claro son mucho más atrevidas que yo, así que fueron a presentarse arrastrándome a mí también.

- Hola – dijo llamando la atención de los chicos. – Soy Alice, y éstas son Bella y Rose – dijo sonriéndoles, mientras nos señalaba.

- Hola Alice, yo soy Jasper, y estos son Edward y Emmett – dijo estirando su brazo. Pero claro Alice es Alice, así que le dio dos besos, al igual que a los otros dos. Rose hizo el mismo movimiento, así que yo también. Ellas se enfrascaron en una conversación con Emmett y Jasper como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Edward y yo nos quedamos viéndonos sonriéndonos. Luego también entablamos una pequeña conversación, hasta que llegó alguien a molestar.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo la voz de Ben. - ¿os pensáis quedar aquí todo el día? – dijo acercándose. Cuando nos vio a nosotras reaccionó. - ¿Chicas que hacéis aquí? Ángela os está esperando en la puerta del cine, con las entradas ya compradas – eso nos hizo reaccionar un poco. Antes de poder despedirnos, habló Emmett.

- ¿¡Cómo que conoces a estas bellezas y no nos las habías presentado! – casi chilló. Nosotras empezamos a reír junto con Ben.

- Somos amigas de su novia, y de hecho nos va a matar en cuanto nos vea, así que nos tenemos que ir ya – dije yo, apenada por tener que irnos tan rápido.

- Nosotros también vamos a ir al cine, a ver Fast and Furious 4 – dijo Emmett entusiasmado. Salimos los siete juntos de la tienda, después de haber pagado algunos libros y fuimos a encontrarnos con mi amiga.

Llegando a la puerta del cine, vimos a una muy furiosa Ángela. Pero con un abrazo y diciéndole que le queríamos mucho mucho, nos perdonó, y nos dirigimos a las salas de cine.

Cuando íbamos llegando a las salas, Rose nos paró con su cara de perro abandonado, y esto no me pintaba nada bien, ya sabía lo que quería.

- Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, no te enfades si no veo a nuestro querido Rob, y voy a ver la otra película, por favorrrrrrr – me dijo casi suplicando, porque sabía que me molestaría, Pattinson para nosotras era nuestro Dios Griego. Lo pensé durante unos segundos y acabé aceptando sabiendo que si decía que no me obligaría a ir a una de las carreras de coches.

- Ah claro, y que era eso de: _Muero de ganas por ver a Robert Pattinson ya mismo, creo que no podré esperar – imité su voz -_ Está bien, peeeeeero no iré durante el próximo mes a ninguna de las carreras que tanto te gustan – le dije con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

- De acuerdo – dijo refunfuñando.

Y así cada uno se fue a cada sala distinta. Cuando entramos la película estaba empezando, solo nos saltamos la publicidad típica que ponen al comienzo. Nos sentamos y a mi lado se sentó Edward.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – me dijo apenado.

- No, no seas tonto, es solo que me sorprendió verte en una película de amor, de mi fabuloso Robert – le dije para picarlo.

- Así que, ¿TU fabuloso Robert? – me dijo riendo.

- Ajá, es el mejor que hay, ya lo verás –

- Shhhhh - nos dijeron desde las filas de atrás. Yo me giré y les mandé una mirada de odio a esos molestosos que me mandaron a callar.

Luego de eso puse toda mi atención en la película, no me quería perder ni tan solo un segundo. Edward siempre se reía cuando Alice, Ang y yo refunfuñábamos.

- PUTA RUBIA EMIERDA DE RAVIOLI –

- ¿Qué…has…dicho? - Preguntó Edward jadeando de la risa.

- Nada me estaba desahogando con la guarra esa… ya sabes Emierda de Ravioli -

- ¿¡Así se llama la chica esa! – preguntó a carcajadas, y soltando lágrimas.

- Para nada, se llama Emily de Ravin, pero nuestro Rob es intocable y odiamos a esa zorra, por eso la llamamos así. Es como si intentas insultar a nuestro Dios, tu acabarías irreconocible – le dije en tono serio, conteniéndome la risa – Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? -

Él se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, y dirigiendo su vista a la pantalla dijo – me gustaría parecerme a él – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

De vez en cuando nos rozábamos los brazos "accidentalmente", cuando nos rozamos por segunda vez, yo sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mí erizándome la piel, nos miramos a los ojos e incluso en la oscuridad de la sala vi un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero que no pude descifrar, yo sentí un hormigueo mágico en mi estómago. Vi que sonreía y ligeramente movía su cabeza inclinándose hacia mí, yo también lo hice y nuestros labios se rozaron. Nos movíamos al mismo compás, lamió mi labio para pedir acceso a mi lengua que gustosa le concedí, rodeando su cuello y él mi cintura. De pronto mi burbuja privada se rompió, cuando oí un carraspeo proveniente de mi queridísima amiga Alice – nótese el sarcasmo – yo sólo le gruñí ligeramente provocando una risita de Edward, y seguimos devorándonos a besos por muchos minutos más.

Sus labios sabían muy dulces, y resultaban ser como una droga para mí, me estaba volviendo adicta a ellos, y eso que tan solo acabábamos de conocernos. Terminamos nuestra sesión de besos por un rato, para prestar un poco de atención a la película, la cual estaba casi por terminar.

Dios, no puede ser – exclamé horrorizada por el final de la película.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Edward a mi lado.

Pon atención, idiota – le dijo Alice. Yo ya no podía articular palabra, mi cara estaba inundada de lágrimas, era terrible el final de esta película.

¿Eran las torres gemelas? – volvió a hablar Edward, yo salí de mi trance pues ya estaban por los créditos y aún media sala seguía sentada tratando de procesar lo que pasó.

Bravo, genio – le habló ahora Ángela.

Eh, ya basta de meteros con mi chico – defendí lo mío.

¿Tu chico? – preguntaron los tres con las cejas alzadas.

Sí, eso he dicho. Si a vosotras no os gusta ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – me encogí de hombros – Y si a ti, Edward, te molesta, sólo tienes que desmentirlo – le dije indiferente, aunque la verdad sí que me importaba. Pero nuestro lema era "siempre muéstrate dura delante de un tío" (claro si ese tío no es Robert)

Salimos de la sala para encontrarnos con los demás chicos, los cuales estaban al lado del puesto de palomitas comentando su película. Cuando Rose vio la cara de nosotras tres, se acercó a nosotras y nos preguntó qué pasaba.

¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE! T e has perdido una muy buena película, donde el fabuloso, maravilloso e increíblemente sexy de Robert muere – dijo Alice alterada.

Oh muchas gracias Alice, eres perfecta para contar finales de películas que aún no he visto – le dijo irónica. Yo me reí pues se lo merecía por abandonarnos.

Fuimos con los chicos a jugar a los recreativos, donde nos pasamos horas jugando al billar. Los equipos los montamos chicos contra chicas. Eso fue muy divertido de ver, los chicos estaban muy picados contra nosotras, pues no se esperaban que fuésemos tan buenas.

Estaban planeando salir todos juntos de fiesta pero yo no quería salir…

No malentendáis… los chicos me cayeron geniales, pero yo quería pasar más tiempo con Edward, ya que desde que salimos de la sala de cine, no pasamos más tiempo juntos a solas. Para mi sorpresa mis amigas no protestaron mucho, y Edward y yo, pudimos irnos a cenar tranquilamente. Durante la cena hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez. Nos contábamos cosas de nuestra rutina diaria y congeniamos muy bien, pues teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas y los meses, estaba muy feliz, pues yo seguía con Edward, muy enamorada cabe decir, y mis amigas finalmente terminaron Alice con su Jazzy, como ahora todos lo llamamos, y Rose terminó con Emmett, aunque a estos les costó un poco más, ya que al principio tenían una relación de amor-odio.

Ángela y Ben, seguían igual, enamorados como el primer día…

Y así gracias a una salida planeada entre amigas, encontramos a los chicos de nuestras vidas. Una salida como un día cualquiera.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si os ha gustado ya sabeis al globito amarillo :)

un besito, hasta otra


End file.
